


Where you belong

by Unlawful Bug (Inkkerfuffle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Smut, explicit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkerfuffle/pseuds/Unlawful%20Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that working at the label would be exhausting, especially when it was time for fashion week. She expected it, after all, she was just a lowly intern, but nothing had prepared her for the insanity of being backstage at a show. Marinette watched as Adrien was swept away by an agent, probably to do some press work with his father. She had barely spent time with him in weeks now. </p><p>She missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is just plain smutty. Fashion week shenannigans for aged up Adrinette.

Fashion week was _insane._ Marinette had always thought so, from the minute she started attending events with Adrien, whenever he walked catwalk (Which wasn’t something he actually enjoyed, so it didn’t happen very often), and now… working behind the scenes as one of Gabriel’s newest interns.

Despite the fact that fashion week were just a couple of shows during a very intense week, there was plenty of work to do beforehand, so Marinette had been hard at work all through the month, barely having enough time to sleep and eat. Her life was consumed with fittings and testing and every single minuscule detail that would ensure that the show looked flawless to the attending guests.

Sure, there would be many people who might envy her position; after all, not everyone got to be up and close with some of the most attractive models in the industry, and _yes¸_ some of them were in fact a little bit too flirty, but Marinette didn’t pay much attention. After all, she had her _own_ model right at home who could catch her attention with less effort than the lines that some of these men were trying on her.

But as it was, she was currently assigned a work station, a couple of models and their outfits, and her job became to make sure that they walked on that runway looking like they were supposed to do so.  

It was absolutely exhausting.

But after an extremely tense couple of hours, with plenty of running around and people yelling at each other, Gabriel walked out to thunderous applause and the show was _finally_ over. And with the show, her work for Fashion Week was over too. The models walked backstage again, ready to gather their belongings and head to different after parties, but as it usually happened, Adrien was swept away to do some press work with his father.

Oh  _God,_ she missed him. She knew that working at the label would be exhausting, it was to be expected for an intern, but nothing had prepared her for the insanity of being backstage at a show. At least, now it was over. 

Because even if she lived with Adrien, she’d barely seen him during this past four weeks. Whenever she was home she was either working on her coursework, so that she wouldn’t fall behind, or she had simply passed out on their bed from sheer exhaustion.

But there was no need to dwell on that anymore. Fashion week was over and she was going to return to a semi normal pace of life. With that pleasing thought in her mind, Marinette began picking up her station, packing up all her supplies as everyone else began leaving, either to go home or to attend one of the many after parties.

Speaking of which, Marinette needed to change to go to the official closing party. Gabriel didn’t speak about Adrien when they worked, but the fact that she was actually  _allowed_ to work with the design and creative team and wasn’t relegated to coffee duty, as many interns did; made her think that this was Gabriel’s special way of telling them that he _approved_ of their relationship.

Once she was ready, she said goodbye to the rest of the crew still hanging around, and headed to the bathroom to change. One look at the clock told her that she had enough time to get changed and made up before Adrien was finally able to free himself from the press.

It didn’t really take her too long; Sure, it was a black tie affair, but being exposed to so many talented people in the fashion industry had cemented a style in her clothing, whether it was all made by her or just the way she styled herself. The gown she was wearing, it was her latest design, made solely for this occasion. Long and black, the fabric contrasted nicely with her pale skin. It took her no time to get dressed, even if she had to struggle with the long invisible zipper for a couple of minutes; but she got everything done. Her makeup was going to take her longer, but even that wasn’t a big deal. She preferred to keep it simple.

She was just done with her mascara when the door opened, and a blond head peeked inside the bathroom carefully. “Hey!” he spoke, carefully opening his eyes  _just in case_  there were other people in the bathroom. 

“Hi handsome,” she grinned, turning back to her reflection as she applied some mascara. Now, she needed to get her hair done and she’d be ready to leave. Thank goodness a simple tousled look was in fashion right now, because she was not going to get anything more done in the time she had left. 

Adrien just watched her, casually leaning against the marble bathroom counter. His eyes followed her movements as she got ready, fussing with her hair to get it to stay the way she wanted. They should be leaving soon, to tell the truth, his driver was probably already outside or close _,_ so it was better that he didn’t get any _ideas,_ she got ready, leaning against the bathroom counter. They were going to be leaving soon, his driver was probably already outside. But he had barely seen her these past few weeks, and he wanted  _attention. Now._ “You know.” his hand trailed over her arm. “We should talk to someone about getting me back to your work station.”

She laughed, “Don’t drag me into this!” Marinette told him, looking away from him as she rummaged through her makeup bag, looking for some product for her hair, “There’s a good reason we don’t get to work together!” she told him, poking at his chest lightly with her index finger. “You almost missed your cue last time!”  She could remember the glare she got from the stage manager when they realized that Adrien had almost missed his cue because he had lagged around to be around her.

That had been the  _last_ time she’d been allowed to work on Adrien’s station. Sure, some people heralded her as the new protégé; which was mostly because of her relationship with Adrien, but be that as it may, Marinette was _still_ a lowly intern, and even if she might have had some perks (such as actually attending the formal after events, and having some actual input in some of the designs), she still needed to work hard, because she  _would_ get yelled at if she messed up.

Adrien walked and stood behind her, hands resting on her hips as Marinette did her best to ignore him, in favor of getting ready. They needed to get going soon. But she couldn’t mistake the nonchalant way his hands were trailing on her hips, and she glanced at his reflection on the mirror, his expression the perfect show of innocence.

But she  _knew him._ Marinette knew him well enough to know that he was barely keeping himself out of her personal space. He placed his hands on the marble countertop, one on each side of her body. “Is there anyone here?”

Marinette turned around, the fabric of her dress swishing around as she did so, and she leaned back against the counter. To his answer his question, she shook her head, the bathroom had been empty since before she arrived. “Anything I can help you with, kitty?” she asked, an eyebrow rising in a silent challenge.

He didn’t answer, instead chose to press himself against her, leaving no space between them as he pressed his lips to hers. Marinette’s hands simply fisted around the fabric of his dress shirts; and she thanked her lucky stars that her high heels gave her the few extra inches needed to kiss him comfortably. Because this was no gentle ‘ _Hello_ ’ kiss. His hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her as close as he was able to get her as his tongue explored her mouth, eliciting a pleased hum from her.

She was the first one to pull away, leaning back against the counter as she looked up at him, “Missed me?” she asked him, mirth glinting in her eyes. With her schedule in prep, and working on the finishing touches she had barely gotten the chance to see him this full week. And she’d barely been coherent when at home during the past _month._ She just  _knew_ he was not happy with that. Hell,  _she_  wasn’t happy with that. Her life these past few weeks had been work, sleep and maybe, if she was lucky,  _eat_.  Marinette loved what she did, she really did, but it was just  _exhausting_  sometimes.

Feline green eyes glinted dangerously, and Adrien pulled her in again, tongue tracing over her lips before he hummed, “ _Mhmmm_.” He picked her up easily, placing her on the counter, before he let his hands trail over the silky fabric that covered her legs. “Wanna see how much?” His lips tugged upward in a wolfish smile, as he separated her legs enough to stand between them.

Marinette bit her lower lip, eager blue eyes glancing towards the door. Did she want to see how much?  _Always_. But there were people right outside, and they  _were_ supposed to be leaving for the after party. But Adrien’s hands were running up and down her legs; his eyes focused on her for any sign of permission to pounce. And she  _did_ want to get pounced on.

Aw.  _Fuck it._

Her hands fisted against his dress shirt and she pulled him close, her kiss searing hot and demanding. There was a rumble coming from him as her legs wrapped against him, the thin heels of her shoes digging slightly against the back of his legs.

Marinette broke apart, her breathing quick and ragged as she glanced towards the one issue that was keeping her from thoroughly enjoying herself. “Door?”

His answer was quick. “Locked.” Adrien flashed her a mischievous smirk as his hand disappearing underneath the silky skirt of her gown to feel the soft skin of her legs.

“Good” She said, giving his lower lip a sharp bite before pulling away from him.  The last thing they needed was someone walking in while they were busy, or even worse, some member of the press stumbling into Adrien Agreste having a quickie in a bathroom.

After some fumbling, Adrien managed to hike the skirt high enough for Marinette to feel the cool air on her legs, “you’re wearing too much,” he complained, as he battled the long skirt.

She laughed at his complaining, “Well, blame your father, he’s the one who made this whole thing a black tie event.”

His hands paused, “Don’t talk about my father when I’m groping you in a semipublic location.” he deadpanned, eyes narrowed at her.

“Then don’t ask stupid questions and  _grope me.”_ Marinette answered, pushing the jacket off of his shoulders with a sharp shove.

He got the hint, and shrugged off the jacket, throwing it on the counter besides them; right as she began tugging on his bowtie, successfully pulling it off his neck  

“Missed  _me?_ ” he asked her, laughter evident in his voice as he took it from her hands and dropped it over his abandoned jacket.

“A _lot_.” She answered, nimble fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Half his shirt was opened, and she tightened her legs around him, bringing him close enough to lick down his throat. There was a low rumble, and she smiled against his skin, feeling the vibration against her lips. “You should see how much.”

His fingers tightened against her legs, before slowly trailing up her thigh, inching closer and closer to where she wanted them the most. His fingers snuck around the silky fabric of her underwear, which he wished could see properly, because this fabric did  _not_ seem familiar. It was silky and tiny and he wanted to _see it._

But their current situation did not allow for any wasted time; which seemed to be a hint that Marinette had already gotten. His amazing, _devious_ girlfriend had made quick work of his trousers, working the buckle of his belt and button before he could even realize what was going on. “Haah” He said, his eyes closing when he felt her hand squeezing him through this boxers.

She’d always been very  _in charge._ That hadn’t changed with the years they’d been together.

Not wanting to leave her hanging, he’d finally pushed in, groaning at the heat between her legs. “You’re so wet already.”

Her eyes closed for a second, enjoying his touch before anwering, “Well,” she breathed out, as she tugged his pants down, removing the barriers between her hand and his erection. “then  _do something about it!”_ She urged him, moving her hips against his hand.

_Very, very in charge._

He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, and pushed her underwear to the side. Adrien looked at the mirror behind him, finally realizing just how much of a mess he looked right now. Skin flushed, tousled blond hair and what was going to become a small bite mark below his collarbone. “Wait,” he said, as a smile took over his face. His green eyes trailed appreciatively down the low cut on the back of her gown, reflected on the bathroom mirror, and trailed his hand down her back, enjoying the feel of her skin against his hand.

“Adrien…” She whined.

He said nothing, but reached for her hips, tugging her back on the floor, the skirt of her gown falling back into place with a soft rustle of fabric. The look on her face questioning, but he just kissed her, slow and heated before turning her around, his green eyes finding hers on their reflection.

There was a small look of recognition on her face, and Marinette bit her lower lip; reaching back to grip his cock, pumping it a couple of times before turning her attention back to the mirror, addressing him through his reflection. “Are you going to get to work, or are you just going to tease me to death?” she said, smirking at his reflection; even if her voice came out shakier than what she’d hoped.  

One blond eyebrow rose high and he pushed her against the counter, fisting his hand on the skirt again, pulling it up and out of the way, as he tried to find her skin again. The long skirt made it far more difficult than it would have been, so once he was able to feel her skin, he shoved her underwear down her legs and guided himself into her without any more preamble.

She moaned, feeling him buried within her, and she let her head hang, bracing herself on her forearms as she leaned fully on the counter; he felt good,  _so good_ inside of her; “yeah…” she breathed, eyes closed as he moved, “That’s… perfect.”

His hand smoothed up over her back, trailing over her spine, a small smirk playing over his face as he watched her arch against his touch. Green eyes glanced at the mirror in front of them and he got an idea. “No.” he said, his hand reaching for her shoulder, tugging her up until her back was flush against his chest.

“Open your eyes or I’m not moving,” he told her, keeping his hold on her hips to prevent her from moving against him.

Her eyes fluttered open, catching his on the mirror, “Tease.” she said, a small smile playing on her face.

He was, but that was beside the point. She  _had_ opened her eyes. Adrien planted a sloppy kiss in her shoulder, “Good girl,” he said, one of his hands trailing from her hip, ghosting across her ribcage, before sneaking into the cleavage of her dress, cupping her breast for a second, fingers squeezing the supple flesh; before he finally let his fingers tease her nipple. His other hand gripped her hip tightly, keeping her in place and himself fully buried within her.

Marinette’s bright blue eyes were trained on his movements, her hands gripping the marble countertop tight enough that her fingers were probably going to be sore later on tonight, but she didn’t want to miss anything. Her breathing was ragged an inconsistent, but kept her eyes open, paying close attention to _everything_  he was doing.

His hand trailed up her sternum, letting his fingers trail softly over her neck, enjoying the fact that his touch could  _still_ give her goosebumps; before letting his hand cup her face, letting his thumb trailing over her parted lips.

Marinette was not happy with all this teasing. Her eyes narrowed, still focused on his face, reflected on the mirror in front of them as she licked his thumb, letting her teeth scrape over the digit slowly before raising an eyebrow at him. “Stop teasing me and  _get to work.”_

The blond laughed, playfully biting her shoulder before his other hand gripped her hip, pulling out almost completely, before pushing into her roughly. His eyes found hers on the mirror and he kept moving, his breath coming in short, controlled huffs.

“Oh God,” she moaned, eyes closing for a second, before she opened them quickly, not wanting to give him  _any_ excuse to stop. “Like that… keep going.” she breathed.

His lips found her shoulder, and he resisted the urge to bite down as hard as he wanted to, instead planting a wet kiss on the side of her neck, “How much did you miss me?” He asked.

“So much.”

“How much?” He insisted, slowing down his rhythm to a tortuously slow pace. He wanted nothing more than to just take her as hard and fast as he knew they both wanted; but she was putty in his hands and he needed to milk this for as much as he could.

“So  _fucking much!”_ her voice was strangled and she moaned loudly, once he increased his speed again. “Yeees…” She hissed.

“Look ahead, Princess,” he said, his voice a seductive purr against her ears as he tilted her head up, kissing her passionately, “Look at  _us.”_

Marinette turned back to the mirror, her blue eyes open but heavy lidded as she breathed through parted lips. He was absolutely disheveled, his green eyes dark, pupils blown wide with want and just so completely focused on  _her,_  that it made her shiver for completely different reasons.  She moved against him, trying to match his strokes, meeting him halfway. “Harder,” she urged, “I’m  _so_  close.”

So was he, to tell the truth, everything was just a sensory overload; from the fact that he could faintly hear the people outside, to the fact that he dress was almost falling off of her chest, the straps dangling from her arms; and he just knew that if she didn’t come soon, he was going to, and that just _wouldn’t do._ He needed to see her come undone. It had been far too long since he’d had her like this.  “You’re killing me right now,” He gritted out, his hand sneaking to play with her clit,  _urging_ her to come before he did.

A disbelieving sound left her lips, “You’re going to kill  _me_ ” she corrected, placing one hand against the mirror as she felt herself finally reach the breaking point.

“Come on,” he whispered, and she could feel his breath against her neck, warm and wet, “come for me,”

It was too much. “Oh God” she said, finally collapsing over the marble countertop, feeling the cool stone against her feverish skin as she finally came with a strangled sob.

It didn’t take him long to follow, moaning as he came, bracing his arms against the cool surface, leaning his forehead against the skin of her back, fighting to catch his breath. That had definitely been an _experience._ Adrien allowed himself a couple of seconds, as a smile appeared on his face, “That was fun.” he said, lips brushing against her soft skin before he pressed a kiss against the exposed skin of her back.

Marinette snorted, and pushed herself back in an upright position, wobbling a little on her unstable legs, still feeling a bit hazy as she straightened up. “Understatement of the century.” she joked, before turning her back to him; looking through the supplies to get herself properly cleaned and ready… _again_.

The aspiring designer examined herself on the mirror, smoothing the skirt of her dress before turning around, examining her reflection in the mirror for a whole new reason this time.

At least he hadn’t given her a hickey; that would have not been easy to explain at the party. Also, she lacked the proper expertise to hide something like that with makeup.

Marinette ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to try and tame it into something at least more presentable. At least sex hair was an actual style. She could definitely say this was  _intentional_.

It wasn’t the case for Adrien, so she turned around and reached to run her fingers through his hair, fixing his hair as he buttoned up his shirt. The blond smiled down at her, his green eyes looking at her with a mixture of amusement and fondness.

“What?”

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked her.

“Once you are…” She trailed off, her fingers tying up the bowtie with the expertise of a professional.

He laughed and reached around, reaching for the zipper on her lower back, tugging it up to its rightful position. “This might be helpful…” he pointed out.

She let out a gasp. She hadn’t even notice the bodice of her outfit was undone. “When did you even…?” She trailed off, rolling her eyes at the cheeky grin on his face. Despite the fact that  _she_ was the seamstress, Adrien was quite agile with his fingers as well. She had found out about this in the most entertaining ways. “You’re incredible.”  

“You are,” Adrien leaned his forehead against her shoulder, before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “I did miss you, you know.”

She let out a breathless laugh, giving herself another once over, making sure that the straps on her dress were in their proper position, as she subtly looked around the room, trying to find  _something_ else,  “I’ve missed you too.” she told him, squeezing his hand lightly as she glanced through the room. 

He noticed. “Also.” he began, reaching over to pick up something while she looked away; “Missing these?” He asked, holding her silky black panties with his index finger.

Marinette snatched them out of his hand, “Oh my God!” she said, putting them behind her back, “You’re terrible!”

He laughed, but did his best to defend himself, “Hey!” Adrien grinned, as he put his jacket back on. “I did tell you, you know. Could have just kept them.”  He approached her; his voice playful against her ear, “and you would have had to go without them the whole night.” Marinette looked up at him, giving him a careful look.  Adrien regretted his teasing almost inmediately, that look spelled _trouble_.

“Maybe I will.” she challenged him, and Marinette would have to confess that she thoroughly enjoyed how his eyes widened. Despite his moments, she _knew_ how his mind worked, and just the fact that he  _knew_ that she wasn’t wearing underwear was the equivalent of Marinette holding nuclear codes.

The scales were tipping in her favor now.

 _A_  wicked smile appeared on her face, “Yes, and you’ll  _know.”_ She grinned and tucked the silky scrap of fabric into his dress pants’ pocket. “Better be careful with that…” She said, before walking towards the door, unlocking it easily and walking out. That’s what he got for being such a tease. 

Adrien simply watched her leave, feeling the small bundle of fabric weight heavily in his pocket. It was just…  _too soon_  after all everything that had just happened, for him to be able to handle this level of torture.

This was going to be a long night. 

 


End file.
